


You Brighten My Day

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [6]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Have a good day at work.”Charles can’t remember a time when he was happy, not before Vincent. After Vincent came into his life, however, things changed.Slowly. But they changed.
Relationships: Charles Eyler/Vincent Fennell
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You Brighten My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where the boys don’t die and find the happiness they deserve.

Charles couldn’t remember a time when his mornings were so... peaceful.

Before, he woke up either numb or anxious, or simply just miserable. He couldn’t remember a time before Vincent where he woke up just... feeling good.

His mornings weren’t particularly peaceful after Vincent either. There were mornings of fear and anger and grief and all the messy parts of life; mornings were he couldn’t find it in himself to breathe without choking, mornings where he couldn’t find a reason or a chance at being happy. There were mornings where he wished he was dead and mornings where he realized Vincent was the only thing keeping him from the end, mornings where Scarlett’s voice rang in his head and the memory of his mother’s dead face haunted him endlessly.

But this morning, he woke feeling well rested and at peace. This morning, he woke with Vincent sleeping peacefully beside him, safe and here and whole. This morning, he woke wondering what he would do today, not whether he could live through the day.

And when Vincent woke up, a soft, sleepy smile on his face, Charles thought not of the passer but of the present. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t wake up thinking about everything at once.

He didn’t remember a time when he woke up without  _ worrying _ .

He and Vincent did what they always do. They got up; Vincent made breakfast while Charles showered and got dressed for work. They ate breakfast at their kitchen table while talking about Vincent’s upcoming novel and Charles’s job and whether they should go out for dinner tonight. They talked about normal stuff.

Right before Charles left, Vincent kissed him goodbye, like he did every morning.

“Have a good day at work,” he said with a smile. Charles smiled back, promised him he would be home in time for dinner.

As he left the apartment, he realized that he couldn’t remember when this routine started. It simply evolved over time.

He realized that he couldn’t remember a time before when he was genuinely  _ happy _ .

He walked down the street, not thinking about that day on the roof, not thinking about the phantom ache of old scars, not thinking about Scarlett, or Mother, or the ocean where he once planned to slip under and never come out again.

He only thought about Vincent, and how happy they made each other. He thought about the present. He thought about the future.

He thought about the happiness he’d never thought he’d have, and how incredibly lucky he was to have Vincent, whole and living, here where he belonged.


End file.
